


两只小哭包

by LycheeSoda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeSoda/pseuds/LycheeSoda





	两只小哭包

两只小哭包

 

“小哭包姜先生，我觉得我们之间可能有些误会。”  
脸上还挂着没擦干的眼泪，姜丹尼尔呆呆地仰头望向跨坐在他身上的邕圣祐。下意识地护住年上恋人的腰肢以防摔倒，他忍不住思考起来。  
到底为什么会变成现在这样？

“呜呜呜呜呜……”  
故事的开始不过是刚开始交往没多久的邕圣祐跟姜丹尼尔分享了他以前看过的一部电影。  
望向揉着抱枕哭得稀里哗啦的姜丹尼尔，本来也红了眼眶的邕圣祐显得有点无奈。他叹了口气，伸手抽出几张纸巾，凑过去擦了擦姜丹尼尔的脸：“你看你哭成什么样子了，简直像只被淋湿的狗狗。”  
“因为……太感人了呜呜呜呜呜……”姜丹尼尔呜咽着，没有任何心理负担地朝自家男朋友撒娇，全然忘记自己再怎么爱哭也是个Alpha，情绪波动一大，满屋子都是果酒的甜香。伸手一把把邕圣祐搂在怀里，没擦干的眼泪就蹭在邕圣祐颈窝，“第一次在影院跟哥一起看的电影也是这种……圣祐哥别再看这种悲剧爱情片了……明明相爱为什么不能在一起呢……好希望世界上所有相爱的人都能跨越阻碍，有情人终成眷属啊。”  
什么“别再看了”，你明明也喜欢。这孩子的共情能力太强，分明已经是大人了，却还是保持着一片纯真。也许是因为这个，自己才无法拒绝他吧。  
就是有时候有点迟钝。邕圣祐在心底暗暗感叹，安抚自家大狗狗的动作也更加温柔：“好啦，这部电影有时代原因在，那个时候同性别的恋爱不像现在那么容易，受到的阻碍更多，没有人会相信两个Alpha能长久，他们也没能战胜自己的心魔。”  
“可是，如果我回到那个时候，我是可以的。只要能跟心爱的人在一起的话。”分明还带着哭腔，姜丹尼尔的声音却多了几分坚定。说着，姜丹尼尔直起身，径自望进邕圣祐的眼底，轻轻抓住邕圣祐的肩膀，“哥，你现在才想甩掉我已经来不及了。”  
“这都什么跟什么啊，怎么可能看了部电影就要甩了你。”邕圣祐有些好笑。  
“不是！”大狗狗委屈地瘪瘪嘴，配上泪汪汪的眼睛更显得可怜，“是圣祐哥给我看这种电影的啊……哥，不用担心，其实我都想好了！如果圣祐哥觉得Alpha就应该在上面的话，我没关系的。”  
邕圣祐有些摸不着头脑，只能疑惑地眨眨眼：“什么意思？”  
“就是说……哥可以上我啊！！”姜丹尼尔说着，害羞得釜山话飞快地朝外面蹦，“反正我爱哭，信息素又甜，虽然没有过经验也没被别人上过但是……但是如果是圣祐哥的话我没关系的！虽然有点不甘心但是只要偶尔换一下就好了，我知道两个Alpha在一起必须得有人要做出点牺牲，我可以做到的！”  
完全是打算破罐子破摔，姜丹尼尔闭着眼睛一口气说完，忐忑了半晌，却听见邕圣祐“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。本就因为电影心情低落的大狗狗埋着头，眼泪又在眼眶里打转。  
他想，完了，圣祐哥这次约他到家里来看这种电影，怕不是就是在告诉他两个Alpha是不可能的。  
……却没想到自家男朋友轻而易举地按住他的肩膀跨坐在他身上，变成了现在这副样子。

仰着头望向邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔积攒的眼泪刹那间就从眼角流了下来。邕圣祐叹了口气，伸出手指蹭掉他的泪水，懵懵的萨摩耶这才想起来询问：“什么误会？”  
闻言，邕圣祐再一次笑了。他的手伸向颈后的腺体，如同现代社会每个Alpha或Omega一样，那里安放着控制信息素的小装置。不过轻轻拨动，微咸的气息如同海风一般吹满了整个客厅。  
然而让姜丹尼尔吃惊的并不是这个。他惊讶又茫然地盯着邕圣祐，眼前的恋人唇角的弧度却更大了几分。  
他凑到姜丹尼尔耳边，不知轻重地压低声音耳语：“尼尔啊，谁告诉你我是Alpha了？”  
没有了现代装置的屏蔽，心爱的Omega的气味隐隐融入甜蜜的果酒之中，让姜丹尼尔不自觉起了些反应，更何况始作俑者还一脸无辜地坐在他身上对着他笑。他咽了咽唾沫，有些难耐地动了动：“不是……但圣祐哥从来没解释过啊！味道也屏蔽得干干净净的，长得那么帅还有那么多人喜欢你，我……”  
姜丹尼尔没能把剩下的话说完。骑在身上的男人堵住了他的嘴——用自己的嘴唇。没有过于深入便退开，邕圣祐板起脸，看上去相当严肃，其实眸底却写满了笑意：“我就是觉得解释起来太麻烦了，还会给自己添乱。今天把你叫过来不就是为了告诉你吗？”  
空气中桃子的甜味愈发浓郁，纠缠着海盐的清香不放。姜丹尼尔一个翻身，没用多大的力气就跟邕圣祐交换了位置。把点火的小猫咪的两只手压在头侧，邕圣祐却也没反抗，只是冲姜丹尼尔挑挑眉，膝盖还不知死活地向上蹭了蹭宽松的睡裤下凸起的部位。  
“哥，”姜丹尼尔的嗓音深沉了不少，却依旧努力腾出一丝心神，“有套吗？”  
小猫咪一下子不满意了，象征性地挣扎了一下，嘴里还喃喃抱怨：“你不想标记我就算了。”  
脑袋深处传出“嘎嘣”一声脆响，理智的那根弦断掉了。再怎么甜，这只大型犬也是个Alpha，此时此刻他的脑海里只有一种欲望——干死这只无法无天勾人心弦的猫咪。  
把小猫咪的两只手禁锢在头顶，姜丹尼尔的大手探进邕圣祐的T恤。摸到紧实的小腹，他轻轻笑了出来：“哥的肌肉练得真不错。”  
被摸舒服的猫用鼻音表达着情感，还算游刃有余地回应：“比不上你。”  
“你是不是一开始就想好要让我标记你了？”姜丹尼尔俯身，狠狠在邕圣祐锁骨上咬了一口，手指毫不留情地夹住邕圣祐胸前的小点，煽情地摆弄着。  
眨了眨眼，发达的泪腺让情欲旺盛的姜丹尼尔又掉了几滴眼泪在邕圣祐身上，感受到了的邕圣祐忍不住笑了：“也就尼尔这种天真的小朋友才会以为我真的只是找你看电影的。我看小哭包就算做爱也会因为感受到生命的大和谐掉泪……唔……”  
邕圣祐没办法再嘴硬下去。松了桎梏着邕圣祐的那只手，姜丹尼尔的手不知何时已经伸进邕圣祐的睡裤，隔着最后一层面纱轻轻套弄着邕圣祐勃发的欲望。在邕圣祐唇角落下轻轻一吻，姜丹尼尔撩起碍事的T恤，示意邕圣祐咬住下摆。  
人前一向冷清的人气学长可怜兮兮地看了姜丹尼尔一眼，因为情欲而水汪汪的双眼，倒显得他才是那小哭包。殷红的两点没有阻碍地暴露在面前，姜丹尼尔张嘴便舔了舔。不自控地呻吟出声，那是第一次发情期到来时也从未有过的甜腻，邕圣祐一下子臊得脸红，只得更用力地衔住T恤。  
Omega嗅到心爱的Alpha的信息素身体早已开始发热，虽不似发情期时那般汹涌，肠道却也已经分泌出咸湿的液体。姜丹尼尔的嘴唇顺着邕圣祐的身体一路向下，不知不觉已经把邕圣祐的睡裤拽了下来。他微微一笑，轻轻咬住小猫咪的裤边朝下一拉，抬起头来确认了一下哥哥的表情，已经害羞得用手肘遮住了脸，根本没有方才坐在他身上引诱的影子。  
手指试探性地戳进窄小的蜜穴，初经人事的Omega被突如其来的异物感逼得呜咽出声。刚刚还像只捕食的野狼一般攻城略池的小Alpha一下子慌了神，支起身子望向邕圣祐：“哥？没事吧，痛不痛？”  
痛是痛……邕圣祐咬了咬牙，耳畔红彤彤的：“别磨磨唧唧的呀！”  
被凶了的大狗狗耷拉下脑袋，嘴里嘟囔着“我不是担心哥吗”，手指上的动作却毫不含糊，一边小心翼翼地让邕圣祐适应，一边抚慰着小小祐，全然遗忘了他自己裤子都还没脱，只顾着照顾邕圣祐的感官去了。  
早就注意到的邕圣祐觉得有点好笑，又有些感动。他想大概是Omega的天性，发觉自己是这样被爱着，他居然有点想哭。  
Omega的身体很快消除了痛觉，取而代之的是一阵阵酥麻。发觉邕圣祐脸上已经没有不适的表情，姜丹尼尔终于释放出自己的坚挺，顶端在一张一合的穴口轻轻磨蹭着。干燥的唇伏在邕圣祐的耳边，姜丹尼尔带着情欲的声音沙哑又性感：“哥，转过去吧，第一次趴着会舒服一点。”  
“不要。”邕圣祐却难得的撒着娇反驳，抬起手臂坚定地环住姜丹尼尔宽阔的背脊，“我要看着你。”  
没有再接话，姜丹尼尔只是吻了吻邕圣祐的嘴唇，一点一点坚定地挤了进去。湿滑的甬道同时给两人带来至高无上的快感，然而在全根没入的时刻，两人对视了一眼，却不约而同地选择拥住对方、给予一个毫无保留的吻。  
舌尖缠绕、交换唾沫、轻咬下唇，即便还没到标记的那一刻，他们却明白，这一刻的他们已经真正属于了彼此。  
一开始只是浅浅的律动，适应之后仿佛被打开了Alpha的野性似的，姜丹尼尔抓住邕圣祐的腰肢狠狠操弄起来。根本咬不住嘴唇，邕圣祐放任自己发出自己都无法想象的声音。  
“尼尔啊……呜……尼尔……”近乎示弱一般，一下又一下地呼唤着姜丹尼尔的名字。  
“我在。圣祐，我在。”姜丹尼尔也总是耐心地回答。他抱起邕圣祐的身体让邕圣祐坐在自己身上，刺得过深的坚挺让他的声音又变了个调，只能埋在姜丹尼尔的颈窝里低低呻吟。身下的冲刺越来越快，身前的欲望也没有被忽略地抚弄着，邕圣祐只觉得大脑一片空白，哭叫着攀上了顶峰，蹭得姜丹尼尔的腹肌上满满一片白灼。  
……太丢脸了。微微喘着气还没缓过来，邕圣祐只是下意识地把自己的脸藏在姜丹尼尔的肩膀后。

温柔地抚摸着邕圣祐的背，俯下身来把邕圣祐放回沙发上，姜丹尼尔一点点舔掉邕圣祐眼角溢出的泪水。自己的欲望分明还没得到解决，他却情愿放慢速度让邕圣祐适应。  
眼前的空白渐渐染上了色彩，回过神来的邕圣祐撞进了姜丹尼尔红彤彤的眼圈。即便在这个时候也还是个小哭包啊——想着，邕圣祐抬起一只脚，用脚后跟轻轻磨蹭着姜丹尼尔的背，权当给这只小狼狗的一点奖励：“我还以为我们尼尔会说些不合时宜的话。”  
有点委屈地狠狠撞了撞，满意地听见邕圣祐的闷哼，姜丹尼尔才开口抱怨：“圣祐哥把我想成什么了？没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？”  
“就是怕你见得太多了啊。”邕圣祐懒懒地抬手抓了抓姜丹尼尔的肩膀，力道却轻得像只讨好主人的猫咪，“会说什么‘大不大，爽不爽’之类的。”  
然而下一秒，被姜丹尼尔猛地捉住脚踝的邕圣祐却后悔起自己说出这样的话。姜丹尼尔眼底的担忧一消而散，眸色连带着深邃了不少。温柔地吻了吻邕圣祐的小腿，却毫不留情地把他的腿折成V型压在两边。还没分开的部位暴露在姜丹尼尔眼前，因为方才的释放，邕圣祐的蜜穴还不规则地收缩着，一下一下吞着姜丹尼尔的分身，诉说着不满足——他恐怕不知道慢悠悠戳弄着的姜丹尼尔忍得有多辛苦。  
贪吃的大狗狗舔了舔嘴唇：“没关系，不需要我来问，你自己会说的。倒是……圣祐啊，我看你现在好像还蛮有力气的？”  
刚刚高潮过的身体承受不住姜丹尼尔这样的横冲直撞，邕圣祐死死掐住姜丹尼尔的小臂，嘴里也只剩下带着哭腔的求饶与胡言乱语：“唔……嗯……尼尔……你怎么那么大……怎么还能大啊……不要了……呜……真的不行了……你慢点呀……呜……我错了……”  
手指粗暴地拂过邕圣祐的脸颊替他拭去眼泪，姜丹尼尔凑到邕圣祐的耳边，沙哑的声音性感得不像话：“你看，哥，我没问你也自己说了啊。”  
“去你的……你明明……呃……快点啊丹尼尔……尼尔……”  
“怎么一会儿快一会儿慢的。”笑了一下，姜丹尼尔却依旧加快了速度。  
进出的幅度并不大，顶端却每一次都抵在生殖腔的入口。邕圣祐渐渐无法控制住自己甜腻的叫声，脚后跟不断地蹭着Alpha的后背：“尼尔……尼尔……标记我吧尼尔……”  
“可以吗？”分明是在凶狠地进攻，姜丹尼尔却温柔地扣住了邕圣祐的手指，“可以的吧圣祐。”  
“可以……如果是……尼尔的话……没关系……啊——！！”  
话音刚落，邕圣祐的头猛地向后仰，却被姜丹尼尔禁锢住。他的身体无法自控地颤抖着，嘴唇嗫嚅着，唾液从唇角流下，大脑一片空白，甚至是比方才达到的顶峰更加强烈的快感。泪水模糊了视线，他能感受到的不过是姜丹尼尔留在身体里的温度。害怕他没办法承受，顶端闯入生殖腔后Alpha便没有挪动，只是细细地舔吻着邕圣祐的侧颈。  
可是果酒的香味已经能让邕圣祐醉倒了。修剪得短短的指甲在姜丹尼尔的后背上留下一道道红痕，感觉到邕圣祐已经适应了，姜丹尼尔试探性地动起了腰。  
积在邕圣祐眼眶内的泪水瞬间滑落，姜丹尼尔小心翼翼地舔掉，却没有办法再控制自己的速度——又窄又软的爱人的生殖腔，那里的触感紧紧地包裹着他的欲望，快要把他逼疯了。一只手握住邕圣祐的手，另一只扣住他的腰，他不要命地发起猛冲。他观察着邕圣祐的表情，希望把一切都献给自己的哥哥也是舒服的。  
怎么可能不舒服呢，邕圣祐觉得自己已经快要醉倒了。分明是哭着喊着说不要了，然而无论是姜丹尼尔的占有，还是他的温柔，都让邕圣祐放不开手。于是在姜丹尼尔快要到达顶点的那一刹那，他抬起快要没力气的双腿环住姜丹尼尔的腰肢不让他走。他侧过头任凭这只大狗狗咬破自己的腺体，任凭醉意弥漫全身。  
勉强抬起手遮住眼睛，湿漉漉的一片。邕圣祐忍不住想，他怕不是也要被姜丹尼尔变成一只小哭包了。  
这个想法才刚刚在脑海里绕了一圈，邕圣祐的手便被温柔地拿了下来。泪水已经溢出，反而让他终于能看清姜丹尼尔的脸。分明总是委屈兮兮的男人这一次脸上却挂着温柔的笑意，倾身吻了吻邕圣祐哭到红肿的眼睛：“哥，我爱你。”  
嗯……看来做个小哭包也没关系。环住姜丹尼尔的脖颈，邕圣祐用带着哭腔的嗓音认真回应：“我也爱你。”

 

开了荤的青年们自然不可能这么简单就结束。等到邕圣祐被折腾来折腾去、浑身上下都是桃子的味道之后，他的背才终于可以静止在床板上。  
累到手指都抬不起来，迷迷糊糊地窝在姜丹尼尔的怀里闭着眼，邕圣祐却蓦然听见耳边传来低低的抽泣声。他不得不睁开眼推推埋在自己颈窝的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，果不其然有了湿漉漉的触感。  
推不开，邕圣祐只得叹了口气，戳戳小哭包的脸颊，声音因为疲倦懒洋洋的：“姜先生，怎么又哭啦？是不是上完之后想到要负责被吓哭了？”  
“才不是。”姜丹尼尔努努嘴，环着邕圣祐的双手下意识地搂得更紧。嗅着邕圣祐身上跟自己差不多的气味，小哭包安心了一些，却还是觉得难过，丝毫不见放在的野性。他吸了吸鼻子，听起来可怜兮兮的，“我只是在想会不会很痛啊……”  
“嗯？什么痛？”  
“生孩子啊。”  
邕圣祐有点无奈地拍了拍姜丹尼尔的背：“想得太远了吧？而且今天不是发情期，受孕的概率很小的。”  
“不是啊，标记了就可以合法内射，内射了就有可能怀……干嘛啦圣祐哥，我很认真的！！”  
被邕圣祐揪了头发的小哭包一骨碌坐起来，眼睛水汪汪的，一看就是刚刚哭过，嘟着嘴的样子仿佛受了天大的委屈，让邕圣祐心一软，只得叹口气，讨好地揉了揉大狗狗的后脑勺。  
很容易被满足的萨摩耶立刻傻笑了两声，重新在邕圣祐身边躺下。奇怪的是，他的眼睛明明红彤彤的，眼底却写满了坚定：“我说真的，圣祐哥，如果真的很痛的话我们就不要了吧。”  
太过认真的语气让邕圣祐不禁“噗嗤”一下笑了出来，语气却也柔软了许多。他伸手轻抚姜丹尼尔的前发：“我们才多大啊？之后再认真讨论这个吧。”  
想想觉得也对，姜丹尼尔点了点头，再一次蹭过去，孩子气地搂住邕圣祐的腰。因为哭泣而略显沙哑的低音回响在邕圣祐耳畔，有一点像是在撒娇：“但是圣祐哥，你要知道，尼尔不想让你痛，一点都不想啊……”  
一点点暖意从心脏深处散开，蔓延到身体的每一个角落。控制不住嘴角的弧度，邕圣祐只是在姜丹尼尔身边轻轻耳语：“放心吧，真的有那么一天的话，你一定是哭得最厉害的那个。”  
当做夸奖全盘接受，姜丹尼尔用鼻音笑了起来。

两人的气息缠在一起，渐渐归于平稳。


End file.
